criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Touchdown
Last Touchdown is the sixty-first fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the sixth one in the Town Outskirts district. Characters introduced: *Roy Kameal (Local farmer) Case Background Gino Reina said that he was leaving to go and see an event where a skydiver called Evelyn Drout would break the record of the highest fall in Townville, as he found out that Stanley June had something to do with it. He invited the player and unfortunately, they saw Evelyn exploding in midair one second before landing on the ground. They started investigating and saw that it had been a murder. Stanley became one of the suspects and Gino didn't lose his chance to interrogate him about the shotgun they'd found after the previous case. He said that he had an accident with the shotgun and that "his superior" had confiscated it from him. After the autopsy, they found out that Evelyn had been in contact with a macaw before her murder and after Lindsey Vain investigated a bit, she discovered that it was because she had been another of the Lightning Phantom's victims the night before. Some of its victims who woke up and fell asleep immediately during their encounter with the phantom, remember having seen a macaw in those seconds. Besides, all of the victims felt bad after waking up in the place where they'd seen the light. This was a new lead so the team added the place where Evelyn had seen it to the list of crime scenes. In the middle of the case, Tyler Wive became one of the suspects for being in charge of a mission around one of the crime scenes. However, he did not add much to the investigation but the team managed to solve the case anyway, arresting an amateur skydiver called Nora Way, who was also the victim's assistant. Nora fled in the helicopter but Gino and the player chased her and jumped with her to put finally an end to the case while skydiving. She wanted to commit suicide and had tricked Gino to kill her and maybe even the three of them by detonating a bomb but her plan didn't succeed. During her trial, she said that she killed Evelyn because she wanted to break the record as well but she had to train more because she was not a professional like the victim. Evelyn thought that she was above everyone and even broke another skydiver's arm so that the one to break the record could be her and nobody else. However, Nora was happy to know that she had another record: the first person to be arrested in free fall. Judge Gonzalez sentenced her to life imprisonment in a psychiatric institution for criminals with a chance for parole in 40 years and said that he wanted to discuss later an issue about the autopsy report with the player. The next day, Esteban's letter arrived but just in case, they gave it to Alan Smith as it could be considered part of the Information Protection Programme. Besides, Evan Day asked Sabrina Stone for one of her samples from "seven months" ago more or less. Sabrina said yes and then bore with the player to see what the letter was about only to discover that Judge Gonzalez had been attacked by the Lightning Phantom during his absence from some months ago. He had seen a macaw too so when he read it in Evelyn's autopsy report, he wanted to discuss it with the player. Just like other victims, he didn't feel well when he woke up. They kept investigating to find out that the phantom could be described as a "transparent light" and that its glow reminded people of fireflies. Sabrina made a connection between this and something Octavius had mentioned before but didn't say what it was. The player also went with Octavius Keys to thank Tyler Wive for his participation in the case and he let them read his investigation notes to find more information about the serial kidnappings as he knew a lot about Ray Louieson's case. They found a new lead and it was about a man called Roy Kameal. He was the main suspect in the kidnappings case two years ago and when Gino was about to arrest him, he got kidnapped by the real serial kidnapper. They believed it was a fake staging at first but it was not so they had to let him go. Both Gino and Tyler mentioned that Suzie had been part of that investigation as well and that a woman similar to Tyler's wife was there too, discussing with Gino when Kameal disappeared. Stats Victim: *'Evelyn Drout' (Died in an explosion in midair before finishing her skydiving fall.) Murder Weapon: *'Bomb' Killer: *'Nora Way' Suspects Edward Bailey (Helicopter pilot) Suspect's profile: The suspect has knowledge in explosives - The suspect is left-handed - The suspect is in contact with kerosene Suspect's appearance: - Ernest Towers (Skydiver) Suspect's profile: The suspect is left-handed Suspect's appearance: - Stanley June (Airforce soldier) Suspect's profile: The suspect has knowledge in explosives - The suspect is left-handed - The suspect is in contact with kerosene Suspect's appearance: - Tyler Wive (Army lieutenant) Suspect's profile: The suspect has knowledge in explosives - The suspect is in contact with kerosene Suspect's appearance: - Nora Way (Victim's assistant) Suspect's profile: The suspect has knowledge in explosives - The suspect is left-handed - The suspect is in contact with kerosene Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer has knowledge in explosives *The killer is left-handed *The killer is in contact with kerosene *The killer is 6'00" tall *The killer has a "Y" in their full name Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Helldivers *Investigate Gandil Park (Clues: Victim's body, Parachute, Trash bin) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine DNA (Result: Scarlet macaw's DNA) *Examine Parachute (Result: Restored parachute) *Analyze Parachute (15:00:00) *Examine Parachute (Result: Message from the killer) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Leaflet) *Tell Ernest Towers about the murder *Interrogate Edward Bailey *Investigate Helicopter interior (Clues: Medal, Bag) *Examine Medal (Result: Stanley June's medal) *Ask Stanley June about the helicopter *Examine Bag (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (8:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' The skydiving macaw *Investigate Local heliport (Clues: Camo beret, Torn page) *Examine Beret label (Result: ID code) *Analyze ID code (6:00:00) *Ask a few questions to Tyler Wive *Investigate Cobblestone fence (Clues: Hook, Magazine, Pile of newspapers) *Examine Hook (Result: Pink paste) *Analyze Pink paste (8:00:00) *See what Nora Way has to do with the victim *Examine Skydiver's photo (Result: Stanley June's photo) *Question Stanley June about the record *Examine Pile of newspapers (Result: Murder article) *Examine Torn page (Result: Arrivals schedule) *Quiz Edward Bailey about the night before the murder *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' A life for a life *Ask Ernest Towers what he thinks he's doing *Investigate Pilot's seat (Clues: Tablet, Faded paper) *Examine Tablet (Result: Unlocked tablet) *Examine Logo (Result: Townville Army Base Reconnaisance Division logo) *Analyze Army tablet (8:00:00) *Return Tyler Wive his tablet *Examine SD card password (Result: Password deciphered) *Analyze SD card (8:00:00) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Building draft) *Analyze Building draft (6:00:00) *Investigate Bus stop (Clues: Backpack) *Find out what Nora Way is doing in the heliport *Examine Unknown device (Result: Kerosene) *Analyze Unknown device (14:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Creepy Crops 6 (No stars) 'Creepy Crops 6 - Transparent' *Examine Letter's seal (Result: Courts of Law seal) *Analyze Letter (1:00:00) *Investigate Bus stop (Clues: Torn photo) *Examine Torn photo (Result: Instant photograph) *Examine Instant photograph (Result: Writing recovered) *Ask Edward Bailey about the photograph he took (Reward: Aviator goggles, Grey jumper) *Thank Tyler Wive for his participation in the case *Investigate Pilot's seat (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Notebook) *Analyze Tyler's notebook (6:00:00) *Get more info about the kidnappings from Tyler Wive (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Examine Locked drawer (Result: Open drawer) *Analyze 100 dollars bills (3:00:00) *Tell Tyler Wive about your progress in Ray Louieson's case (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville